Vida
Vida is a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay ZombieApocalypse. She is a newcomer to the group, having joined up during the six-month gap between Season 2 and Season 3. She is portrayed by Africaa Amat. Pre-Apocalypse New England, USA Currently, not much is known about her background. Before the apocalypse, Vida was the youngest daughter of a wealthy family in New England. She was studying to become a doctor, having finished three years of medical school. She has stated she was a midwife for her older sister, helping with the birth of her niece or nephew. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Reunion" Vida joined the group during the six-month gap between Season 2 and Season 3, becoming well adjusted to the group rather quickly. She entered the cabin inside the camp and finds Texas, Roswell, and Virginia, offering the newly acquired condiment bottles to Texas (who then, in turn, offered them to Virginia, suggesting to re-purpose them as baby bottles.) She talked with the trio, questioning Roswell when he had his mind made up that the baby would be a boy, and shared a few laughs with them. When Virginia began coughing, Vida grew concerned that the cold she had might be getting worse. She, Roswell, and Tessa set out on a scavenging mission to find cold medicine and several other medical supplies for Texas. While out scavenging, Tessa suggested finding a veterinary clinic since the doctor's offices and hospitals would be picked clean. Vida disagreed with that idea, wondering what good animal medications would do for Virginia. Roswell also disagreed, saying animal meds might react badly with a human. As the group continued their search, they came across a grave sight that reminded Tessa of her fallen friend, Riley. Vida asked about her, prompting Tessa to then admit Vida actually reminded her of Riley, at least a little. Vida, in turn, said she hoped that wouldn't stop them from being friends, to which Tessa assured her it wouldn't. The group then moved into a nearby museum, wondering if they might find anything useful inside. Vida was able to find a very well stocked first aid kit inside, including the needed cold meds. Before they were able to leave with their prize, they were stopped by two strangers who came to scavenge. As Roswell and Tessa prepared for a fight, Vida realized she knew one of them. "Too Far Gone" Vida quickly rushed forward after recognizing Jonny, signalling for Roswell and Tessa to lower their weapons. She was shocked to see Jonny alive and hugged him, then asking about his new companion, Tori. As they talked, Vida revealed that her new friends were camped toward the north of the museum, Roswell didn't appreciate this and told her to "ixnay on the ocationlay," meaning to not reveal too much information about their group to people he didn't know. Vida was somewhat offended, trying to argue that she discovered the camp before she had even met them, Jonny and Tori interrupted her however, saying that they understood they were just protecting their friends. Tessa then reminded Roswell and Vida that Virginia was waiting, revealing to Jonny and Tori that she was pregnant and sick. Tori then told them she had formerly been an obstetrician and offered to help with the pregnancy and baby. Upon arriving back at the camp, Talla angrily greeted them, aiming her gun at Jonny and Tori. After demanding to know who they were and why they'd come, Jonny antagonized her further by saying she'd better be planning to use the gun on him if she kept aiming it. Vida and Tori quickly spoke up for Jonny, convincing Talla to back off and let them stay. She and Jonny then stood together, waiting as Tori went off to see Virginia. Later two gunshots came from Virginia's cabin, alerting the group. She followed Jonny, listening as he demanded to know what was going on, when he appeared spooked and took off running, Vida followed after him. As the group learned that Virginia and Tori were dead and buried them, Jonny was still panicked and told Vida he was afraid for his life, questioning her about who her new group was and if they might be murderers or something worse. When he told her he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, Vida attempted to reassure him that her new friends weren't bad people and convinced him to stay for now. "Memento Mori" Vida and Jonny quietly talked in the tent, he continued to express his concerns about the group, still fearing for his own life and certain that they had murdered Tori. Vida tried to convince him to give them a chance, but he had his mind made up, they needed to make it back to Jonny's group, Vida's old friends. Talla entered the tent, asking them what they were whispering about. Vida confessed that Jonny was still fearing for his safety, to which he said he had good reason, and stormed out. She walked over to Talla and explained how Jonny was still convinced one of them had murdered Tori, Talla told her a lie, saying that it was too late and Tori had shot herself before they could help her. Talla then told her that Jonny would have to stop making it an issue or he would have to leave, Vida promised it wouldn't continue and exited. Later Vida was seen passing through camp, overhearing a conversation between Roswell and Marilyn. Roswell confessed to killing Tori, Vida was shocked and now convinced that Talla had lied to cover up the murder. She turned, running off to find Jonny. "Regret" Vida and Jonny witnessed Roswell shoot Marilyn, causing Vida to begin believing Jonny's theory that the group may have murdered Tori. Vida and Jonny quickly left the camp, heading back to Rocheport, the town where their original group was stationed. Later they were seen arriving in Rocheport, Jonny pulled a walkie talkie out of a dead drop and contacted the group. They headed to the based and were greeted by Quebec and Seth, they were shocked to see Vida and then questioned where Tori was. "If I Could Turn Back Time" As Jonny explained that Tori had been killed, Quebec demanded to know where the killers were, saying that he would kill them in turn. Vida refused to give away their location, not agreeing with killing them. Jonny then promised to take Quebec and scout out the camp, frustrating Vida who stated she'd have no part of this and walked off. She was later approached by Seth, he tried to sway her and convince her that Quebec was only doing what he had to do to protect them. Vida wasn't convinced and told him that she remembered exactly why she left in the first place, remembering how she distrusted Quebec and disagreed with his methods. When Jonny came back, now with Danny, Laura, and a new girl, Liv, she listened as they talked. Jonny made an announcement, telling the group that Quebec had apparently abandoned Danny, Laura, and the now dead Ana when they needed help. This enraged Seth who began yelling at Jonny, saying that Quebec was just doing what he thought was right like they all were. Liv was getting antsy and said she needed to leave, Vida offered to show her out but was stopped when Danny asked her what happened to Tori, she explained in depth about the group she had been with, how Tori had wanted to help with Virginia's pregnancy and baby, how Virginia had turned, and Tori was shot and killed. Liv (having put two and two together, remembering Finn and Talla's reunion) and offered to stay and help if things went hostile. Vida then followed Laura out to try and talk with her. Vida asked for a cigarette and tried to start a friendly conversation with her former best friend, Laura was however very hostile and offended that Vida had left. Vida tried to brush it off, saying that the group didn't need her and she needed to escape for a little while, Laura snapped back saying that she needed her and that she was her best friend, Vida told her they were still best friends, causing Laura to recoil and deny their friendship. As Laura left, Vida appeared very somber and told herself that life was easier when you didn't have anyone left to lose. Vida rejoined the others just as Quebec returned, carrying an unconscious and bound AJ Yoshida. He walked into the base, carrying her to the back as the others watched on. "Absolution" As Quebec brought AJ to the Runners, Vida questioned who she was. Danny and Jonny explained that they'd met AJ while Vida was gone and that she'd been able to restore electricity to her base. AJ kept to herself, which made Quebec angry. Seth told the group that Quebec was using a stun rod to interrogate AJ. Vida expressed her distaste, asking why he couldn't get answers another way. Vida noticed Liv's reaction to AJ's screams and realized Liv and AJ knew each other, Vida promised Liv to help AJ and to escape from Quebec with them. Later, Vida approached Seth - who was guarding AJ - and convinced him the Quebec was looking for him with 'bedroom eyes.' After Seth left, Vida and Liv freed AJ and began to leave. Seth spotted them and alerted the rest of the Runners. The Runners caught up with Vida, Liv, and AJ, shooting warning shots at them. As Quebec confronted them, the Siden group approached. Jonny called out Roswell for killing Tori, causing Quebec to kill Roswell while Vida and the others watched on in horror. After Quebec was knocked out, Vida joined the Siden group and the Runners as they headed back to the Runners' base in Rocheport. "New Constellations" Vida listened as the Runners talked about Quebec. Vida joined the Siden group, apologizing for Roswell's death. She told them that if she could've prevented Quebec's actions, she would have. As the Siden group talked about what to do with Quebec, Vida asked them to meet the Runners before making a final decision. After bringing the two groups together, Vida spoke to them and tried to convince the groups that it would be best to work together. Later after Kristy Huerta arrived, telling them of a new community, Vida left with the rest of the group in hopes of a new home. Season Four "Justice" Kristy Huerta lead Vida and the rest of the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. As they travelled, Vida promised Kristy that they had Quebec under control when he began to struggle to get away and yell at Jax. After arriving in Westhaven, she pointed out a trio of children to Jonny. Later Vida was interviewed by Eileen. She told Eileen about working with both groups, explaining that she began to feel unsafe around Quebec. After finishing the interviews, Eileen told the group that Quebec would be jailed for Roswell's murder. Vida apologized to Seth for what happened, feeling bad for him because of his feelings toward Quebec. As the group began to explore the town, Vida headed toward the vegetable gardens, finding Laura and Danny. Laura left as soon as Vida approached, snubbing her as she walked off. Danny offered to talk to Laura for Vida to try and patch things up, Vida shrugged it off and tried to ignore Laura. Vida and Danny walked into the garden, meeting Derek, Marvin, and Dani. "Around Every Corner" Vida left the vegetable garden to check out the rest of Westhaven. Laura approached her, apologizing for being a bitch since Vida had come back. Vida and Laura agreed to work on their friendship and get back to how they were before, they then walked off to talk. "Corruption" Vida was seen at the town meeting. "How Far We've Fallen" Vida caught up with Talia, offering to help with Texas. Talia asked if she had a medical background, Vida telling her she was a med student. Talia agreed to her help and Vida aided to stitch up Texas' wound. After Talia said she was glad to have another person trained, Vida mentioned that Texas was a veterinarian and thus trained in medicine as well. Talia asked to go over Vida's knowledge with her and they walked off together. Vida, Jonny, Danny, and Laura watched in secret as Eileen and several members of Westhaven confronted the prisoners as they tried to escape. Vida questioned Eileen's sanity after Eileen ordered the townsfolk to shoot and kill the prisoners. She followed Jonny, Danny, and Laura after they agreed they needed to meet with the rest of their group. Killed Victims This list shows victims Vida has killed. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Trivia * Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:S3 Newcomer